Mission Completed?
by yolananimeshorts
Summary: Soul likes Maka. Maka Likes Soul. Both are in like with one another but are two likes able to be bold enough to let truth be spoke? Will they let their friendship continue because it is constant and safe? Soma. Black Star also rings in true words for the holiday.


Mission completed?

After finally getting the key into the lock, the two tiresome duo slowly made there way into to their newly furnished pad and into there rooms. Both equally exhausted. This mission had taken longer which put Soul in a bummed out mood because he and Black Star were supposed to go Christmas shopping. Maka on the other hand did not know of this information. Instead, she had placed the idea of her weapons unusual grouchiness on the fact that it was freezing in New York City. The mission was to eradicate a couple of evil souls terrorizing east village. Those demon eating monsters began hunting innocent souls deep within Brooklyn but for some reason decided to continue their terrorizing in Manhattan. They were very bold on how they hunted and this might have began a couple of weeks before Halloween.

Early morning, they would set up routes of where each of them would _accidentally _drop money, keys or other objects that can fall out of pockets. Each route had to be within vicinity of a dark and vacant alley way. The soul sucking leaches would walk at a speedier pace putting them at quite a distance and away from the eyes of busy commuters. Although NYC has a reputation of mean-hardhearted city dwellers it wasn't true for all New Yorkers. There was bound to be a couple of civilians who would be determined to return the items back to their rightful owners and, once isolated from citizens eyes, they would attack helpless victims. This simple plan was enough for these demon souls to begin capturing lives of innocent victims by banking on their morality.

At first Kid, head master and now Lord Death of the DWMA, thought this to be a level one assignment. He put this case on the DWMA's board and allowed for open sign up. The first to sign up for an assignment would usually get that case unless the person or pair were under or over qualified for such a case. Two hopefuls from the NOT class thought they would be able to take on a simple case and move up their rank to a standard level. Sadly, instead of the cheering and praise they thought they would of received after completing this mission, they came back to the DWMA in bruises and stories of how strategic the evil soul's were. Kid had reconsidered the availability of the case and thought Liz and Patti could handle such a case on their own. Plus, the two sisters hadn't been to their hometown in death ages. However, Pattie was still re-arranging her room and her goal to redecorate Death mansion were still primary. Leaving would mean she would constantly lose her focus while on this mission with Liz because she would get random thoughts about tree placement or what color should there dining room be re-painted. Too much thinking was never a good thing with Pattie. The newly reaper had to also agree that Liz and Pattie should stay behind because he knew he couldn't let his personal weapons leave without re-organizing the house in perfect symmetry.

Even though Kid had been doing better with his OCD that didn't mean he could let his humble abode go in complete mayham. And Liz?Well Liz simply did not want to go. Brooklyn held too many memories of her past that she didn't want to remember. Even though the evil souls had re-located in lower Manhattan, she had no desire to freeze her but off in New York. She had barely gotten used to Nevadas death rays. Going to New York, in the middle of freezing temperatures would put her body out of whack and that was something she did not want to do.

Tusbaki and Black Star just began their vacation. Kilik and his twin weapons began their vacation yesterday, meanwhile Ox and Nygus were in south America on a mission. Kid just wanted this assignment dealt with so things could be relatively quite... for DWMA's standards, and because Maka and Soul were not suppose to begin their vacation for another week, he decided they would be perfect for this assignment. Plus, Maka would _not_ turn down a difficult case and Soul _always_ did what his meister told him.

As predicted Maka and Soul successfully completed their mission. They found the group with ease thanks to Maka's soul perception. Everything after that was a bit trickier since the evil trio had the upper advantage with knowing the city. Every time Maka was close to an attack she was interrupted by New York's busy streets and a mass of commuters. Running through New York traffic she was even amazed that her soul perception worked so well with all the noise pollution New York harbored. Soul felt the frustration from his miester and would shout out advantages she had against those three twats. After running around all of NYC in chase of those demon souls, Maka finally had her best advantage which Soul immediately pointed out to her. "look Maka, an open field! Now lets get rid of these putz right here. There pissing me off and I'm tired." he ended agitated

"Yeah, okay." Those demon soul were irritating both her and soul and the sooner they were done with them the better.

" Maka, go after the one with the blue dragon split mask since he's closer."

" Right!" With impressive speed she chased the blue dragon split mask man and before he make way for the nearest exist, Maka wielded Soul towards him cutting through demonic flesh.

The other two were trickier. She noticed where ever the red dragon split masked man went the yellow split masked man followed. It was as if the yellow masked man didn't have a mind of his own and she took that as an advantage. Maka decided the best way to attack was to get ahead! She out ran them towards the pond and used the abundant of trees as camouflage and ducked into the bushes. The demons had no clue as what was going on but instead ran through the concrete passage.

"uh, Maka, what are you doing climbing up this tree?"

"Since the exists this way and they're lots of trees here... figured they won't see it coming."

"ha ha ha."

"Right" she whispered back "here they come."

As soon as the monkey see monkey duo pair reached a close distance, Maka jumped down from above blocking their escape and wielded the scythe blade towards them, cutting through with ease.

As soon as their bodies morphed into their red souls, Soul transformed back into his human self, gulped down the two formerly existing clowns, and took a nice stroll through central park with Maka humming along side.

They were exhausted. After Arachnophobia there was still an increase of evil activity that had to be stopped and that meant more assignments were taken on by the two. Once they were inside there cramped space filled with boxes, Maka walked straight to her room stopping at her door to catch the ice pack Soul tossed at her. Soul made his way towards his favorite spot, the old worn love seat couch, and nursed the his pack on his forehead. He didn't have any injuries but he always got less sleep than usual when he went on far away missions and that had always resulted in headaches. That and the frustration of the fact that he still hadn't gotten Maka a Christmas gift which was seriously bothering him.

"Man, Shinigami Center is packed! How's god like me supposed to get around." Black Star mumbled out

" Just keep your eyes out for something Maka would like..." Soul grumbled. He hated being in Shinigami Center just as much as Black Star does, mostly when it's crowded and everyone's bumping into one another. Walking past store to store on the cobble stone road, eyeing decorative holiday signs shouting holiday Christmas sales and manikins dressed in colors of green, red, and whatever else screamed Christmas; it seemed like everyone was in a haste for last minute Christmas findings.

" Dude, not to say that getting Maka a gift isn't a good idea, it is, but what else?

"What do you mean?" Soul said puzzled

" I mean you like Maka, No, you love Maka, and you're just going to hand her over a gift. Then What?"

Black Star was right. But what else could he do. It's not like the thought of telling Maka that he has feeling for her hadn't surfaced his thoughts. It had but also rejection by his long time partner and best friend had accompanied him when he would play out scenes of him asking out Maka in his mind. But, Black Star was right. He couldn't just hand Maka over a gift like all other Christmases and birthdays. He needed to do more; something special.

" Any ideas?"

" Oh, I don't know? How bout telling her how you feel! Dammit Soul just tell her the obvious; you wanna have happy bunny sex with her and reproduce a bunny or two in the process."

Pulling Black Star towards a pottery shop to get away from high traffic and not be trampled by he mass crows, Soul faces Black Star, eyes locked " What if she doesn't, I don't know, you know feel...the same way?"

"Some how I doubt that."

"Oh, come on Star"

It took everything from Black Star to hold down his laughter and suppress his grin. He knew those two dorkwads loved each other. Everyone knew those two dorkwads love each other but those two. What could one say that gave their buddy confidence and affirmation, that going after what they want won't lead to heart break and even if it did, it sure is better than doing nothing.

"Alright Soul, Listen." Black Star took a deep breath and spoke as if very important information was about to spew from his mind. " You can't be a pussy and just do nothing. Say Maka actually likes you. You not stepping up, her hopes, desires, will fade. She could fall into the arms of another." Soul went from a complete bored expression to a serious and focused. "keep thinking that being a pussy is just going to make everything fall into place. No dip shit it won't. If you keep things the same it's gonna stay the same. Change it up. And man, have some faith in yourself; s'not cool being a pussy. Wasn't Asura a pussy. All that fear and shit, I'm telling ya man, not good."

Black Star was making sense. Perfect crystal clear sense. Still, Soul feared his rejection from Maka but nothing was going to change if he didn't tell her how he felt. Whether it ended their friendship or not, it wasn't okay to say nothing. If Maka was with another because he didn't step up and say anything, then he'll have to live with that. He didn't want to live with that. In the end Soul would have to muster up all courage and try not to lose complete cool in the process.

Black Star was right. His friend was definitely full of himself but Soul always knew he could count on him in the end. Looking at the shop they were in front of " Pottery Barn- holiday special fifteen percent off all personal crafts made" Soul finished turning to Black Star with a big grin on his face. His partner in crime returned the look and the two walked in with ideas storming in their minds.

Maka woke up to an apartment with an empty Soul which was unusual since he was usually the one who woke up in the afternoons. Looking at her room filled with boxes of clothes, photo albums, shoes, and books, she just couldn't believe her and Soul spent so much of their lives together and moved into a much nicer two-bedroom apartment. After graduation, Maka and Soul decided living together for a few more years won't be so bad. There home was still Death City, Nevada and leaving now just didn't feel right. But even that was bothering her. Maka knew she had deep feelings for Soul. Feelings that wouldn't dwindle any time soon. She tried getting over him, there were plenty of good looking guys at the Academy but none that held her interest like he did. After countless times she would watch him snore or he would play in her hair and even when he held her hand; she knew she couldn't move on from him. Maka wanted more. She wanted an intimate relationship and to have crazy bunny sex with him. But did he like her back? There have been many times she thought no. The times when he and Black Star would talk about their type or the nose bleeds he would receive when he caught Blair in her birthday suit.

She knew who she was and she knew what she wasn't. She's Maka Alburn, not Liz, nor Pattie, or Tusbaki. She was the girl who preferred to read, and listen to unlikable music, work really hard in school, and was also known for her temper. It's not like Maka didn't love her self because she did, but did Soul like her back? Can he be in love with her even if she wasn't the most interesting.

Slipping out of bed "time to go to Liz's" she sighed

They all met up at Death Square on the corner of Blair's Essence & Intuition shop where the demi-feline sold sex toys, essences, candles, spiritual books... things that were very Blair. Against Maka's protest to not go into the shop because of the amount of time it would take to find Soul a gift and wait in line for said gift, everyone went into the store.

"Maybe Soul's gift could be a new lingerie suit. You could put it on, waltz around you guy's new place...have crazy rabbit sex"said mockingly. Maka decided to ignore her and Pattie's chuckles. It's good that she had Tusbaki along with her. Tusbaki who was always rational, calm, and of a sweet, sweet nature. Tusbaki who was... over there by the counter paying for sliver and blue matching lingerie set.

The shadow weapon and the three star miester eyes met, blushed and fell into knowing giggles."Leave Maka alone, her feeling for Soul will come out eventually" Tusbaki defended. It was great that Tusbaki was here for her but in all truth, Maka knew what Liz was spewing on about wasn't complete garbage. Truth is everyone knew she had feeling for Soul but Soul and she wanted to tell him. She still wants him to know but how does one go about telling their closest friends 'hey, I have feelinga for you', and if he rejects her... tragedy. Bye, bye friendship, no more resonance, hasta la vista long time and loyal weapon. There friendship could be ruined.

Being so well at reading expressions, Tusbaki new in seconds what the meister was feeling-"hey, don't worry about it. You and Soul have always moved at different pace. It will happen for you two sooner or later and Liz just likes to tease. She knows this too, we all do.

"Hey Maka, you may want to buy a dildo since you mostly likely won't be getting any action this winter." Pattie chuckling along doing her worst to suppress her laughter " Now" Liz continued "What size would you want to start off with. Oh, and look at the varying color: we have the blue... or Black...". Pattie unable to control herself, backs up into the delicate's clothing rack knocking it over and her along with it. Tusbaki moves quickly over to Pattie, trying to calm her down before she knocks over the candle rack.

Unable to take the taunting from Liz " I will tell Soul my true feelings" she blurted out

"oh yeah, when?"

"hahahaha whatever you say Ms. Alburn" Liz got a hold of her sister and dragged her out the store and continued shopping leaving behind a concerned Tusbaki and a doubtful Maka.

Walking back from a long day Maka and Tusbaki were able to finish their last minute shopping and get in on good deals. Even after the escapade with Liz, Maka recovered and was able to enjoy her day out with Tus. Still, Liz words were true in her mind and she couldn't help the surfacing and how much this entire situation bothered her.

" Hey, I think you should tell him for yourself. Good or bad you'll be able to move forward." Tusbaki said concerned

"Yeah. Thanks" Maka agreed with the shadow weapon. She was right, good or bad, she couldn't keep hiding her feelings. This wasn't who she was. After dropping Tusbaki home Maka walked the longer route home; too much to think about.

They were packing up the very few things they wanted to get rid of from their old place. This was supposed to be done before they moved but with the extra missions they decided to take and the fatigued they received after coming home from those missions,little time was left to properly get rid of things the didn't want to keep. They had to sort through piles of stuff that would be donated, which wasn't much, but they would be keeping some old things like Soul's pots and favorite baking dishes. The two already went over their black bag filled with clothes;sorting over clothes that could be saved, tossed, or donated. They were also putting things away, finding spots for things in their new place.

" So, um, Liz said that she's hosting Christmas this year."

"Cool, if you see her tell her I'm making brownies" he said setting down his record collection. Going through them he picks out what he claims,'a vintage and classic masterpiece', and puts it on his vintage record player he got two Christmases from Maka, which she dubbed _not_ an easy find.

Putting the record on and having it play, slow wispy melodies sing out giving off vibrations and a new fixed vibe. Maka trying her best to ignore Souls grin and slow walk towards her continues and fails to keep focus as she tries to decide weather or not she should toss her old green peplum top.

"Come on Maka, lets take a break." he said inches away from her, putting out his hand which she placed her own in.

Pulling her in, they slowly found their rhythm and dance to the jazz melodies of Two Blocks From The Edge. Completely uncoordinated in these types of situations she steps on Soul's foot a couple times, which thank Death she isn't wearing and shoes or else Soul would've winced to the stepping of her foot.

Slowing down to the next track, Maka was painfully aware of how close she was to him. She looked up and witnessed Soul calm, eyes closed, breathing calm. Cool. Spinning in their spot at a slow pace, she thought about telling him. If he did feel the same way she felt for him how would their lives be? Would they need to move out to take things slow? Could they go all the way and be married? Did he even feel the same about her? Did he even know?

Spinning. Spinning with him felt good. He was warm while he hummed along the notes from Michael; she felt safe. The two of them stay like that for three more songs. Four pm went into a 6pm darkness fast since it was winter. Maka would of loved to stay and relish in this moment longer; their place already held a cozy vibe, she could smell her shampoo on him, Blair even had her own room. Everything was coming along great, but they still had to finish unpacking and but really she just needed an excuse to breathe again. The day of Christmas, of Liz's Christmas party;the due day she said she would tell Soul her feelings. Slowly breaking away, meeting his eyes of confusion " we should finish sorting and unpacking, plus I have to get dinner ready...What do you want for dinner tonight? She said trying to change the topic.

"Whatever" he said in his bored demeanor. Walking towards the player to stop the record, he decided to leave it on while it went into it's next set and continued making up his room.

"Come on Soul, finish with your hair already or were gonna be late!"she shouted. It wasn't just that Soul was taking too long and was making them late for the party that put her on edge. Nope. It was the fact that Maka Alburn went to bed extremely late because she kept on thinking about scenarios of how she would confess an intimate part of herself to Soul. She liked him a lot and she wanted to be with him even more, but could she take rejection and still be friends with the person she's carried feeling for far too long? She woke up this morning anxious, nervous, and disoriented; walking into her bedside and stubbing her toe, forgetting to turn off the stove that Soul pointed out over breakfast, and when she tried to get some reading done before the party her thoughts kept on drifting back to Soul; she swears she re-read the same paragraph about thirty-six times.

Soul wasn't doing so well either. He was stalling in the bathroom, losing his cool, and taking in deep breaths to recover. He planned on giving giving Maka his gift at the party but then realized two important things: one he did not know how he can isolate Maka and tell her his feelings for her and two he'll probably back out and the party would be a perfect excuse. No, there would be no backing out. He was going to tell Maka how he felt...just as soon as he could control his breathing.

Come on Soul, let's go!

"Wait, would ya? And why are you in such a damn hurry we go to these things every year, s'not gonna be much of a difference from last year-"

"oh, would you just get out here... I ...wanna... talk to you...bout...some..stuff?" she said with her body warming up. She hoped to death her face wasn't red but she knew that such hopes would be useless. Her face felt warm, too warm and she knew it was turning shades of pink.

"Talk about what?" he said opening the door. He was a little confused coming out of the bathroom and laying his eyes on Maka fidgeting with her fingers. " What?"

"Uh... here I want to give you your present before we go." She say's pushing his gift across the granite counter of their kitchen.

" Thought you wanted to unwrap gifts after the party like we usually do" he said non-nonchalant, eyeing the gift on the counter "um, I guess I should give you my gift as well." His breathing began to pick up at an uneven pace. Walking over to their Christmas tree that's standing beside their couch stand, Soul picks up two gifts and walks over to Maka whose looking a little perplexed. They exchange their gifts in an awkward manner which consists of awkward smiling, hand bumping and two faces oozing red.

"Look I Gotta tell you Something" they both say simultaneously."You can go first" Soul said in a calm and forced bored look.

For a moment Maka's mind is completely blank. She re-directs her attention to her shoes and then Soul's shoes, any object on the floor that allows her to redirect her attention. For severely seconds she's stuck but then she remembers the whole reason she can't think to clearly or why she feel like she just got done with a physical workout with all the sweat she's producing.

" Soul I..."

She told him. Actually she blurted out the words so fast the Soul was left puzzled by what she said. Maka of course said it again, slower, facing Soul and looking into his eyes. His lips slowly spreading apart giving off that big grin which set her whole body on fire, her stomach full of butterflies, her breathing rapid and unsteady. Hot cheeks and head scratches later, Soul confessed to his feelings for her as well.

It was good that they were able to openly communicate with one another. They both felt relieved and light; even agreed that their fears was too much of a big weight holding them back. After opting to not go to the Christmas party, the couple continue to talk for a while, then went on to spending their night with their usually; Soul sitting on the end of the couch watching A Nightmare Before Christmas and Maka, legs tossed over the couch and her head relaxed on Soul's lap, reading Poor Things.


End file.
